Destiny
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: A fix of a scene in 'Lucifer rising' that rubs me the wrong way. Rated M for slash as usual ! One shot. *I don't own any of the characters*


This is a sort of a fix it for a scene in Lucifer rising, season four. Dean is in "the green room" when Cas comes to say sorry. The scene just rubs me the wrong way and a friend asked for a dominant Dean fic so I thought I'd kill two birds with one Destiel stone as it were Lol. Hope you enjoy it !

Destiny.

Dean is in "the green room" arguing with Cas, he hauls off and punches the angel. The angel doesn't feel it but the hunter does and he turns his back on the angel to rub his hand in pain. Dean flexes his hand as he says "It's Armageddon Cas you need a bigger word than sorry" as he turns back to look at the angel.

"Try to understand this is long foretold, this is your…" said Cas.

"Destiny ?" Dean cuts him off "Don't give me that holy crap. Destiny, gods plan. It's all a bunch of lies you poor stupid son of a bitch. It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and you in line. You know what's real people, families, that's real…and your gonna watch em all burn?".

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you, I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise all is forgiven, you'll be at peace…even with Sam" replies Cas almost pleading.

Dean swallows hard and Castiel looks away knowing he can't see what comes next and hold his ground. The hunter licks his lips and says "You can take your peace and shove it…I want this" as he reaches for the angel, pulling him in for a searing kiss. Castiel freezes 'Could this really be happening?' he thinks.

The hunter kisses him harder demanding a response and he gets it…the angel kisses back. Dean pulls him in tight so he can't pull away. Slips his tongue into the angels mouth and explores. Cas simply lets him. Soon the hunter is backing him over towards the table. Dean breaks the kiss, lets go of his angel with one arm and shoves everything off the table then grabs Cas and sits him on it.

"This is being human" growls the hunter as he opens the angels legs so he can stand between them. He kisses him again, roughly then nibbles his jaw as he moves to the angels ear. He nips and kisses the ear before whispering "These are just a few of the things I want Cas cause I'm human. Is this worth saving" Dean said as he cupped the angels hard on.

"Yes" moans Cas before he can think…he's wanted this since he first touched Dean's soul to drag him out of hell.

'Am I really going to do this' thought Dean.

He knew he shouldn't but had wanted Cas for so long now it was driving him crazy. Kissing his angel only made it worse. Feeling the size and hardness of Cas against his hand was not helping his own growing erection at all.

"Dean?" says Cas.

The hunter looks at his angel and says "Your sure you want this Cas and don't go all innocent angel on me…you know what I'm saying".

"Yes Dean I want you" smiled Cas as he lay back a little.

It was all the hunter needed to break his control and he growls "Get rid of the clothes".

Castiel wills them both naked and Dean grins at him "Gonna need lube Cas".

"No we don't Dean…I'm an angel" replies Cas.

The hunter raises an eyebrow and Cas says "I can will just about anything".

"Oh…I get it" grinned Dean as he rubs himself against his angel and finds that they don't need lube.

Castiel grins and waits patiently.

Dean gently, slowly enters his angel until he is fully sheathed, watching Cas's face the whole time.

The sensation is new to the angel but not to the vessel and Cas finds himself liking it very much and he moans. Spurring the hunter on. He pumps into his angel harder moaning "Oh Cas" as he does.

"Dean" Cas cries out wrapping his legs around his hunter.

Soon they are panting and moaning, the angel arching up to meet Dean's every thrust.

"Oh My Angel…I'm gonna cum" moans Dean.

"Yes…yes" cries Cas.

A few more hard trusts and Dean is falling over the edge. Cumming deep inside his angel as Cas cum's too, crying out "Dean" as he does.

The hunter moves in to kiss his angel then, slow yet deep. When the kiss breaks he says "I love you Cas…is that worth saving?".

"Oh yes Dean it is. It's why I dragged you out of hell" replied Cas breathlessly "I love you too".

The hunter smiles then and slowly withdraws.

"Lets get dressed and go save the world then hey angel" said Dean.

*All reviews needed writers starve without them ! Written special for Dionysus Daughter98, hope you like it*


End file.
